Barely a Moment
by MustardGal
Summary: Edward, exhausted from three years of traveling with Alphonse in search of the stone, stays in a small town to rest for a day and has an unexpected meeting with an old memory: Rose Thomas. Ending of anime never happened, movie never happened, Edward/Rose.


**Barely a Moment**

**Pairing:** **Edward/****Rose**

**This is a small story written for a competition called 'The Unlikely Romance' between two characters of any fandom (on the forum, at least) which the pairing for Edward and Rose, to me, is unlikely.** **It would never happen in the anime, so that's why this is fanfiction! xD Edward never got the chance to love anyone in the series or the movie.** **Or at least, he never tried.** **Especially not Rose.**

**Disclaimer: FMA is not owned by me and the food names are owned by Olive Garden.**

**One-shot.**

_Twww-twww._

Edward slapped his alarm clock away from him, annoyed by the sound that woke him from his deep slumber. He groaned as his slap only made the clock fall down to the ground making him unable to reach for it. Gathering his strength, he sleepily put his feet on the ground, his automail leg making a soft _clunk_ as it hit the floor. Still barely awake, he stumbled as he stood and he held his head as it throbbed lightly.

"Crap," he muttered, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the brightness. He quickly spotted the alarm clock, swooped it up and turned it off. He set it back down beside the bed, ignoring the time.

His younger brother Alphonse had deemed last night that he would need more sleep and shouldn't have set the alarm clock so early at five in the morning. _ Dangit, he was right, _Edward thought sourly. He had no will to get up for the day. After the workout yesterday of chasing around an imaginary theory, he had been exhausted. Alphonse was probably out, wandering the streets alone, wondering what to do.

He would just have to wait a little bit longer. Edward needed his sleep.

Rolling over, his golden hair quickly became undone from the mess it already was, and he fell asleep breathing in the dirty smell of his hair.

* * *

"Edward," he heard a voice say. "Big brotherrr."

"Go. Away," Edward mumbled. "I'm sleeping."

"You've slept half the day… few more hours and dinner will be here," Alphonse shook his head.

Edward turned over and glared at him, or tried too. His hair was a mess around his eyes, making him barely unable to see. "What if I wanted to sleep longer?"

"Then you would've blamed me later," Alphonse said patiently. "I'm having a person bring in food for you… I would hurry up and get dressed." He stood up and wandered over to the door. "I'll be gone past dinner. I'm helping a person rebuild his shop." He headed out without hearing a word from Edward.

Edward groaned once more before he willed himself to sit up. He brushed his hair behind his ears and grabbed the hair tie lying by his pillow. _A shower is needed,_ Edward thought. _How long has it been since I've had a shower?_

_It's sad that I can't remember._

He jumped in the shower, taking his time and making sure it wasn't too long for his automail, deciding to oil it right after the shower. He turned off the shower and he dried himself off with a towel, staring at himself in the mirror. His eyes were sunken and he still looked tired even though he had slept for so long… but he couldn't afford a break. Grabbing the hair tie, he put his hair back into a quick ponytail and quickly pulled on a pair of shorts, grabbing the oil out of his bag. The toilet froze his bare leg as he sat down though he ignored it and focused on fixing up his automail.

Winry would kill him if she saw the condition it was in or if she heard of the fights he had been in. He shuddered at the thought of seeing her again.

A soft knock came from the front door of his room and he rushed to pull on a pair of pants and his last remaining shirt, a long sleeved white shirt, which didn't fit well with the excess oil on his automail. Almost instantly the extra oil on the automail appeared on his shirt, but he ignored it and went to open the door.

"I have your lunch…" the lady said as he opened the door and stopped in what she was saying.

Edward blinked twice to gather the sight of the young woman in front of him, then he let a small smile appear on his face. "Surprise seeing you here." He opened the door wider to get a better view of the young woman, who flushed despite her slightly dark skin.

"Same to you," Rose said. "What are you doing here?"

"Same to you," Edward mimicked. "I suspect you're doing better now?"

Rose handed the tray of lunch to Edward, which he took. "After you left Liore, I decided to leave too," she said, running a hand through her pink bangs. "You're probably here because of the stone, right?"

"Yeah," Edward said grimly, walking back into his room and setting the tray down. "It's still the same story that I've told you those three years ago. Jeez. Nothing's changed."

"Really," Rose said softly. "I hope you enjoy your food. I need to get back now."

"I'll see you later," Edward said, giving a small wave with his hand and sitting down on a chair.

Rose nodded, turned to leave, then turned back and placed a hand on the doorway. "How about you and I have dinner together down in the restaurant? You could tell me of your adventures and I could tell you mine."

"Sounds like a deal," Edward said with a stuffed face of grilled cheese sandwich. "When are you off?'

"Seven," Rose said. "You don't mind?"

Edward shook his head, trying to swallow his big bite of food. He began to choke and when he couldn't get it down he grabbed the nearest liquid and began to drink it to help him chew it. When the taste reached his tongue he choked even more and spit everything out, took a deep breath, the nasty taste of the _milk _still in his mouth. He took a deep breath and glared at the milk concealed in a brown container.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he looked up to see Rose staring down worriedly at him. "You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," Edward growled. "I didn't know it was milk."

"I didn't know you disliked milk," Rose said, taking a step back. "If I had, I wouldn't have put it there."

Edward stared at her, lifting an eyebrow. "You wouldn't say, 'Oh Edward, you're never going to be able to grow tall because you don't drink your milk,'" Edward said in a light voice, trying to copy Winry. "That's all I hear from Winry or Alphonse."

Rose's violet eyes became confused, but she shook her head. "I better be going."

"See you, Rose," Edward said and watched Rose close the door. He turned back to his food, still slightly surprised at the sight of Rose, but he was glad to see a friendly face around here. He turned his attention back to his food and he quickly dumped out the milk and cleaned up the mess he had made. As he turned back to his food, he thought, _now what else to do till seven?_

* * *

He spent the next hour polishing his automail, making sure the scratches and small dents were fixed, using alchemy to perfect it. The recent events that led to him getting into fights was just getting too close to the Homunculi… but the closer they were to them, the story of the stone would be revealed into where and how they would obtain it. Nothing had been found out, but he was close… very close. Edward decided he would spend a day in this town taking a break, but then he and Alphonse would have to hit the road again. He wasn't too sure on how long Alphonse could last in his suit…

After his automail was completely fine, he grabbed his dirty clothes and ran down to the laundry room, deciding it would be best to walk around in town in clean clothes. He sat there watching his clothes tumble, waiting for time to pass. When he had free time to himself, he never knew what to do. Being always on the run didn't help. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he had an hour left till seven. His clothes finished in the next forty minutes so he would have twenty minutes to get over there… again, no rush.

Some time later, he was up in his room and placing his clothes in his bag, grabbing a clean pair of black pants and a white sleeveless top, deciding he would wear a his long sleeved shirt on top of that. His hair was still wet, but he didn't care about that right now. Dinner was waiting for him and his stomach was already growling. He locked up the door and headed downstairs, looking for signs of the restaurant. Seeing a small decorated doorway with flowers on either side, he walked into the room and was seated at a table, right at seven o'clock.

Rose walked in the room, dressed in a simple black skirt and tan V-neck and smiled when she saw him sitting at the table. She walked over and slid in on the opposite booth across from him. The waitress came over, asking what they wanted to drink. Rose chose tea and Edward asked for water.

"How was work?" Edward asked, looking at the menu.

"Slow, as usual," Rose said, shrugging. "This small town doesn't have many visitors."

"So I've noticed," Edward said, setting the menu down. He glanced at the female waitress coming over to the table, who had introduced herself as Mary when she had seated him. She placed tea in front of Rose and turned to Edward, placing his water in front of him.

"Have you decided what to order?" she asked sweetly, a pen and notebook in her hand.

Edward barely glanced at her, reading the name from off the menu. "I'll have Venetian Apricot Chicken." He looked up at Mary, noticing that her eyes shifted back to the notebook quickly.

"Very good," Mary said. "What about you, Rose?"

"Chicken and Shrimp Carbonara," Rose said.

"Great," Mary said, ripping the paper off the notebook. "Your food will be here shortly." She walked away but not before sneaking another look at Edward, then she quickly headed back into the kitchen.

"That's Mary," Rose said. "She's fifteen and admires almost anyone who comes here. Once she learned that you're the Full Metal Alchemist, she wouldn't stop asking about you."

"Even small towns like this one knows about me?" Edward asked, grimacing.

"Only because I told her about you," Rose said, smiling. "So what did you do after you left Liore?"

"Travel to different towns and find _nothing_," Edward groaned. "The Philosophers Stone I now believe to be a fake…sometimes. We've found some traces here and there, but we're beginning to lose hope, really."

"I hope you find it," Rose shook her head. "I know how passionate you were back then, wanting to get your brother's body back and your limbs back. It must be tough."

"I don't care about _my_ limbs," Edward said. "There's a chance Alphonse doesn't have much time left in his armor. We don't know when his soul will escape from it and I don't want him to lose sight of becoming human again."

"I'm sorry… your life hasn't been easy."

"Neither has yours," Edward said, putting his elbow on the table and point an automail finger at her. "Did you get over Kain?"

Rose nodded, placing her arms in her lap and looking down at the silverware on the table. "Yes. Just like you said, I got up on my two feet and started walking. I began to live my life and started to leave Kain in the past. I know now that he'll… never return," she said, stopping to smile at Edward. "I left Liore. Once I left, I heard of a Military crisis happening in Liore and that it was a complete war zone. I was… glad to be out of the town, but… I _did_ have friends there."

Edward nodded, waiting for her to continue.

Rose smoothed out her skit hesitantly. "I went back, actually… I couldn't bear the thought of my friends in the midst of the battle. But when I reached there, no one was allowed to enter. I had to leave… so I traveled far away, planning to come back someday and see who was still alive. I found this small town here and I've stayed here ever since."

"I grew up in a small town," Edward said after a length of silence. "It's comforting, knowing there's no rush on the roads or trouble lurking on the streets. Everyone knows everyone."

"They do," Rose said. "I live a few houses down from here and I knew everyone on my street by the end of the week. It was a welcoming town and I felt home, again."

"How long did you travel?"

"A few months… so I've been here for more than two years. It's been nice."

"So that's all that's happened?"

"It's not much," Rose shrugged. "A lot just happened at the beginning then it died down…"

"Same here," Edward sighed. "I go occasionally back to Central when I have to report in person, but other than that it's been trips to different towns with no information."He noticed Mary walk out of the room carrying a tray with their food on it.

"Here you go," Mary said, placing their food in front of them. "Enjoy."

"Thanks," Rose said, picking up her fork and sticking it in a piece of chicken.

Edward did the same, savoring the sweet taste of apricot sauce in his mouth. They ate in silence for the next few minutes. Edward decided to break the silence by asking, "So, is there anyone else that's taken the place of Kain?" He questioned himself on whether or not that was a good question to ask.

"Not really," Rose said after swallowing a bite. "I mean, there's only a few men here, and their either married or moving out of this town. So there aren't too many choices. A part of me says that I'm not ready yet, but it's been three years since Kain's death." She took a bite of her food, swallowed, then spoke again. "I think… if I met someone, then I could truly bury Kain behind me. I could still savor the life I had with him but also focus on the future. And since you asked me a personal question…" a smile formed on her face, "is there any romance in your life?"

Edward felt his face flush lightly, but he focused on picking at his food. "No. There's no time to focus on romance. Besides, I barely even know any girls, and the women that I see in the military are just plain scary," he said, thinking of how Riza and her friends acted.

"What about this… Winry girl," Rose asked hesitantly.

"Winry's a childhood friend that I see maybe twice a year. She made my automail and prizes it very much," Edward gave a laugh. "I cleaned my automail up today as I'm going to need maintenance on it… soon. But no, I've never thought of her… in a romantic way, though me and Alphonse had a fight when we were younger, I'd say around eight, on who was going to marry her. Of course he won."

Rose laughed quietly. "Why do you need maintenance on your automail?"

"I've gotten taller," Edward grinned widely. "I'm at least an inch taller now. It seems my height is finally catching up to my age."

"Are you taller than me now?" Rose asked sweetly. "Last time you weren't, and I am a year older than you."

"Well, _granny_, I bet I'm taller," Edward laughed and stood up. "Stand up. I _have_ grown in three years."

"Alright," Rose said, putting her fork down and standing up. Edward grinned slyly _down_ at her, crossing his arms.

"See?" he teased.

"You're only two about two inches taller than me," Rose replied. "But still, that's a huge growth spurt for you." She patted the top of Edward's head mockingly and then sat back down.

"I've grown at least five inches these last three years," Edward said, sitting back down and leaning back against the slightly comfy red booth. "No more jokes soon for me." He looked down at his empty plate on the table and then looked at Roses. "Can I have a bite?'

"Sure," Rose said, pushing the plate against the black table. Edward stabbed his fork through a piece of chicken and shrimp. "Ah, Edward, you shouldn't eat that."

Edward looked confusedly at Rose.

"That's called cannibalism," Rose said smoothly, sticking a piece of chicken in her mouth.

Edward stared at the food in his fork, then he glared angrily back at Rose. "What did you say?"  
"You know what I said," Rose said, a gleam in her eye.

"I'M NOT SO SHORT ANYMORE TO BE COMPARED TO A SHRIMPPPP!"

"You're still touchy on it!" Rose laughed, holding her hands to her mouth. "I can't believe it!"

Edward huffed, taking a deep breath. He ate the chicken and shrimp and set the fork angrily down on the table. "Of course I am."

"I couldn't help it," Rose giggled and took a drink of her now cold tea.

Edward crossed his arms and put on a pouting face, looking away, but then he soon joined in the quiet laughter of Rose. "That's the first time I've calmed down so fast after hearing a short joke."

"For that I'm glad," Rose grinned and pushed her empty plate away. "Are you going to order dessert?"

"Of course," Edward nodded. "Sundaes here?"

"We have Strawberry, Chocolate, Vanilla, and Raspberry," Rose said.

Edward waved Mary over who was walking past them, an empty glass in her hand. "Can we order dessert?"

"Sure," Mary said. "What do you want?"

"Strawberry Sundae, thanks."

"Same as him," Rose said.

"I'll be back to clear your table and your desserts will be ready soon," Mary said and walked away into the kitchen.

"Where's Alphonse?" Rose asked, gathering the dishes together. "I haven't seen him."

"He said he's helping someone build a shop," Edward shrugged. "I'm not too sure where he is."

"It must be the Joe's Mechanic Shop down the street," Rose said. "It burned down a few months ago…we had a bad thunderstorm that lit it up."

"That's pretty terrible," Edward said.

"Yes… but with his new shop coming, it'll be even better."

After a few moments, Mary came over and cleared their table away, saying that their sundaes would be coming in a minute or two. She wandered back into the kitchen and Edward heard a noise of dishes going into the sink. He turned back to Rose, who was shaking her head.

"They're probably gossiping about me in there," she said. "I've never eaten with somebody here or have seen anyone I've known."

"Well, in towns as small as this one, gossip gets around fast… No doubt Alphonse has heard about this too."

"Most likely. Joe's daughter Polly works at this restaurant and she went over there right after I started talking with you."

"Speaking of Alphonse, there he is," Edward said, looking up. He waved him over. "Al!"

"Hey brother," Alphonse said, walking to the side of their table. "Rose, it really is you! How've you been?"

"I've been good," Rose smiled up at him. "You?"

"Same as ever," Alphonse said cheerfully and backed up. "I'm going to go hang around the room, Ed. See you later Rose!" He waved as he walked away.

"I'm surprised he didn't want to talk," Edward said, watching him walk away. Mary came out, eyes wide as she walked Alphonse walk out, but she just shook her head and paced the sundaes in front of Edward and Rose before walking back again.

"Are there any good sights in this town?" Edward asked. "It'll give me time to relax for another day before I leave again."

"If you count the stars," Rose said. "That's one reason I like it here. There are no trees around to block your view and no city lights, like Liore. The stars span forever and the shooting stars are frequent this time of month."

"Let's go star watching, then," Edward said. "Right after this sundae." He quickly devoured the sundae, ignoring the brain freeze it instantly gave him.

Rose quickly finished after him and Edward pulled out his wallet, putting two twenties down on the table. "This should cover it, right?"

"Yes," Rose said. She pulled out a five and put it on the twenties. "That's for Mary."

Edward stood up, stretching. "Where's the best place to see the stars?"

"The abandoned church up on Phills Hill," Rose said, standing up. "Let's grab some blankets from my home. It's on the way. It's a tad chilly out tonight, I think."

Edward followed her out of the hotel, finally looking at the layout of the hotel. It was definitely small and old fashioned, having flowered wallpaper that was coming off at the edges, a tiled floor that had dents here and there, and a ceiling with definite signs of leakage. "This place needs a lot of fixings."

"It does," Rose agreed. "Things get fixed here and there. She walked out of the hotel and onto the dusty road and even though it was near dark, she walked with confidence through the road. Edward followed slowly, letting his eyes adjust.

"This is my house," Rose said once they went past a few houses. Edward noticed that the house was small but decent sized for one person living there. The house sat on a sturdy foundation and they walked up a few steps to her front door. Edward waited by the door while Rose went to get some blankets. She came back in a pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt, holding two brown blankets. "Here you are," she said, handing him a blanket soft to the touch, but strong enough to stand against wind from the looks of it. She carried another one identical to it and two small pillows, but she reached back and grabbed a lantern off a table. "This is for when we go back."

"Thanks," Edward said and he was soon following Rose up a rocky path to a faint outline about a few hundred feet from him. "Why is a church this far out?"

"There was a fire that destroyed this part of the village a long time ago, and it missed only the church. That's the new section of the town down there with a new church… this is mostly just a structure for kids to play in now."

"A lot of fires, huh?"

"We get a lot of violent lightning storms here," Rose said. "Thankfully the past few nights have been clear." They reached the church and she opened the large detailed doors and went into the building, filled with pews covered in dust. She headed to the right of the building, opening another door. "This leads to a ladder, which leads to the loft. From there we can climb on the roof."

Edward kept silent as he followed Rose up the slightly broken but still tough ladder, and they reached the loft which had a few brooms and miscellaneous boxes.

"There's the window we need to open," Rose said putting her hands on it and gave it a pull. "It's a little tough to open."

"Here," Edward said lightly, reaching from behind her and together they pulled it open smoothly. He looked down at her, one of his arms still almost wrapped around her. "You first."

"Thank you," Rose murmured and hopped out, landing smoothly on the roof. She pointed to the top which was flat, and all they had to do was climb up the side of the V shape roof. She clambered on top and Edward quickly followed after her. "Thankfully, no one has been here yet."

"Why is there a random flat space here?" Edward asked, looking at the ten by ten foot structure.

"A bell used to be here but they tore it down after the thunderstorm. They left this part especially for star watching," Rose said, smiling at him. She turned and sat down on the wood, putting the pillow behind her. She lay down, the blanket spread over her. Edward mimicked her position and lay next to her, taking in the bright stars above him.

"You really can see a lot of stars here," he said quietly. "It's nice."

"I spent a lot of time up here when I first got here," Rose said. "It was a nice place to think and get away from everything."

"Yeah…"

After a few moments, Rose said, "That's why I brought you here, Ed. I think you've traveled enough... and you need rest. I know you'll be leaving soon… but…"

"No, I appreciate the effort," Edward said, his voice light and weary. "I needed the break. My whole life has been a string of trouble."

"Well, I'm glad that you stopped here," Rose said. "It was good to see someone I knew."

"Same."

They watched the stars for the next few minutes and Edward watched a shooting star quickly fade away. "I saw one."

"What's your wish going to be?"

"I…" Edward thought. "I don't know. I didn't think of one. But you saw it too, right? What's your wish?"

"That this moment could last forever," Rose said, her voice almost a whisper. "It's peaceful, here with you."

Edward turned his face toward Rose, who was still looking at the stars. A sinking sadness went through him, and he turned his eyes back to the stars. He couldn't allow himself… allow himself to fall in love. It just wasn't the right time. "Rose…"

"It's true," Rose said. "Just… Edward, come back here when your journey is finished. Remember me. It was so easy to talk to you back there, I know this is sudden..."

"Don't wait for me," Edward said in a low voice. "I already have a person waiting for me to develop feelings for and I don't want to hurt her feelings, but… Don't wait for me. I could hurt you, too."

"I won't," Rose whispered. "But tonight has been fun. I realized that I was excited to see you again and I allowed myself to fall in love with you. But… Edward, when you leave, I won't focus on your return. I'll live my life."

"I'll live mine, too," Edward said. He sat up and stared down at Rose, who was staring at him with the same look of understanding… but also with a slight look of remorse. "I'll return, I'll promise you that, though it not may be the way you want me to return… I may have moved on and found a way for Al to get back his body, and I could possibly be with… someone. I don't know."

"I get the picture, Edward," Rose laughed lightly. "I'll be here, Edward. But as friends, let's watch the stars for now."

"Deal," Edward smiled.

* * *

_Two years later_

Rose scrubbed what remaining dishes were in the sink, wiping the sweat from her brow. It was steaming hot in the kitchen and it didn't help that it was boiling outside as also. "Mary! Can you help me put these dishes away?" she called out. She suspected Mary was flirting with the boy that ventured into town with his father, who was a merchant traveler.

"Coming!" Mary's voice chimed back. She walked, more liked danced, into the room carrying some more dirty dishes. "Here's some more for you to wash." She flicked her brown curls behind her and quickly tied her hair up.

"I don't think I can stand this heat anymore," Rose huffed and put the dishes into the sink. "It's too hot and it's a terrible day to be cooking."

"Oh, come one, I heard Liore can get even hotter than this," Mary laughed as she opened a drawer and put the silverware away.

"It can, but I didn't work in the kitchen then."

Mary grabbed the bowls and put them in the cabinet and turned to face Rose. "So how's life going with Jean?"

Rose shook her head slowly. "I broke up with him. He was too demanding, Mary. I had to get away from him."

Mary started pouting. "He was so good looking too. You know you had a chance of wealth too with him?"

"Of course I did," Rose countered. "But he started to get controlling. I hate it when men get like that."

"I would too, I guess," Mary muttered. "Are you living back at your house now?"

"I never moved out of my house," Rose said, confused. "Where did you hear that from?"

"Polly," Mary shrugged. "Sorry. I was away on vacation so I hadn't heard how you were doing."

"That's all right. I don't mind." _I will just have a talk with Polly later on…_ Rose thought, a tiny bit angry.

"So… what do you think of him?" Mary asked slowly, most likely meaning the new boy.

"He's polite when he says what food he wants," Rose said. "I didn't chat with him enough, like you did…" She dried her hands once the dishes were done and helped Mary finish putting it away. She sighed and said goodbye to Mary as she walked out of the kitchen, unpinning her hair and letting it down.

She freshened up in the bathroom and gave her hair a full nice brush. She already began to feel cool enough to not sweat with her hair down, so she left it down. One side of bangs pinned back, she stared at her bangs. She needed to re-dye them soon as her roots were showing again. Stepping out of the restroom she accidently dropped her brush and she stooped down to get it, but held her position when she heard a familiar voice…

"I see the walls are repainted and the floor has been replaced with a nice wood covering," his smooth voice said. "Did you do this?"

Rose looked up to see him standing before her, hands in pockets and dressed in black pants a long white shirt, the same he had been wearing on that night, two years ago… "I did," she said, standing up and placing her brush in her bag. Rose took a step forward, noticing the wide smile that Edward had on his face. "Your hair is longer."

Edward reached behind him and grabbed his hair which was down to half his back. "I'm wondering if I should cut it. What's your opinion?"

"I like it," Rose said quietly. She watched him flip his hair back and she stared at his golden eyes, which were full of warmth. "You've been gone awhile."

"Not too long, I hope," Edward said.

Rose shook her head slowly. "I didn't wait for you, as you asked."

"I know. The Jean guy, right?" Edward grinned at her, smirking slightly.

"You listened?" Rose felt her face flush.

"Didn't mean to."

Rose let her eyes travel to his arm, where she saw a part of his automail. She felt sorrow go through her, sad that he still hadn't gotten his limb back.

He took his hand out of his pocket and stared at his automail arm. "It's forever permanent, now."

"Alphonse?" Rose asked, realizing that she couldn't mask the fear in her voice.

"He lives," Edward gleamed at her. "He got back his body. A lot of things happened."

"We have a lot of time to discuss, then," Rose said. She held her breath when Edward took a few steps closer and ran a hand through her bangs slowly. _He got taller_, she noted.

"We do," he whispered. He bent down a little to level to look at her eye to eye, and slowly he leaned in and placed his lips on hers. The light touch of his lips on hers sent a small shiver down her spine and she felt a sudden coolness flow down her cheek. Edward leaned quickly away, taking his hand from her hair. "Crap. You're crying. Do you know something that I don't?"

Rose reached up with her hand and touched the tear. _He's right. I am crying._ She quickly shook her head and let her bag drop to the floor. She flung her arms around him in a hug, making him take a step back. "I missed you!"

"Yeah, I missed you too," Edward said, setting her down on the ground, but he still held her in his arms. "But I'm here. You stole my heart that night, even though we were only talking for a moment that night about us and I knew that I had to return."

"Well, for that I'm glad," Rose said. She ignored Mary who had come to the hall hearing probably because she heard Rose's outburst and Rose continued to look at Edward. "You didn't reply to any of my letters these past few months."

"I was busy," Edward said. "You wouldn't _believe_ the story I'll tell you about getting Alphonse's body back!"

"Try me," Rose laughed quietly.

Edward leaned in for another kiss.

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
